A Familiar Face
A Familiar Face is the 12th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night as usual in town. The setting is at a Extreme Biker Castle. Two Extreme Bikers are walking along minding their business when they hear yelling. They face each other in confusion and look towards the main gate. There is an Extreme Biker, panicking, trying to pry the main gate open. Extreme Biker 1: For goodness sake man! What's going on?! Extreme Biker 3 (the one at the gate): Open the gate!!! He's coming! Extreme Biker 2: Who? Suddenly the place begins to shake and from the forest area in front of the castle, a few more Extreme Bikers run out towards the base in panic; screaming. A large roar can be heard from the forest area. The two first Extreme Bikers give a worried expression and, as quick as possible, open the main gate. The Extreme Bikers at the gate quickly make their way inside. The last Extreme Biker makes it inside but trips over. When Extreme Biker 1 tries to pull him up, a giant hand grabs him and pulls him back outside. Extreme Biker 6: No No NOOOOOOOOO! (is gone) Extreme Biker 1 attempts to go after him. Extreme Biker 2, stopping him: No way man that thing will kill you! Extreme Biker 1: But what about-? Extreme Biker 2: Forget him he's gone! Come on! They close the gate and run to the others. They are stocking up on armor and weapons. Extreme Biker 4: Is this enough? Extreme Biker 3: It has to be! Extreme Biker 5, to Extreme Biker 2: Hey, where's that other guy? Extreme Biker 2: He... Suddenly a figure, sort of, flies closer and closer towards the window next to the group of Extreme Bikers. Extreme Biker 1: Look out! The figure crashes through the window but Extreme Biker 2 dodged it. The figure is revealed to be Extreme Biker 6. Extreme Biker 4: Are you ok?! Extreme Biker 6: He... He threw me into the window... Extreme Biker 5: What is it? Extreme Biker 3, grabbing his weapon: It's toast when I'm done with it! The Extreme Bikers, now fully armed and equipped, head over to the main gate again so they can conquer the mysterious evil thing that threatens them. There is a loud pound at the gate, then another and then another and then another. The Extreme Bikers stare at the gate nervously waiting for the thing to come in so that they can strike it down. Finally the gate flies off and the Extreme Bikers fire at the unseen thing. The thing throws two large rocks that it grabbed from the floor of the castle, at two of the Extreme Bikers. It then slams the ground and they all fall over. Extreme Biker 1 attempts to get up but he sees the feet of the approaching unknown alien walking up to him. The giant hand of the unknown creature grabs him and pulls him up to its unseen face. Unknown Alien: I want answers! Extreme Biker 1: Go back to the dreadful planet you came from alien scum! Unknown Alien: I've defeated many "alien scum" this night and I don't feel like defeating some more! Extreme Biker 1: You'll never get anything from me! Unknown Alien: Very well... (drops him) Now you'll see what happened to the others. About a few minutes later, the castle explodes and a dark humanoid figure walks out of the fiery remains of the castle. That figure, now getting closer to the screen, is revealed to be Brandon. Theme Song '' Now noon, Sarah and Coco are sitting on the couch watching TV. Brandon, coming in through the front door: Hey guys! Guess who has- (sees that they are looking at him in a strange way)- milkshakes... what's going on? Sarah: Look at this... (turns back to the TV) TV: In other news, there is devastation all across the town. There are fires, damaged property and sights of alien activity in the near by area. Sarah and Coco turn back to Brandon with an even stranger expression. Brandon: What? Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: It wasn't me I swear! Coco: Well where were you right now? Brandon: At the Juice Shack. Where else would I get milkshakes? Coco: You could have just picked it up afterwards... Brandon: Look! I wasn't out causing disaster with my aliens! Sarah and Coco give Brandon a long stare. Brandon: Come on, trust me. Sarah: Alright I trust you. Brandon: Thanks cos. (looks over at Coco) Coco, after hesitating: Yeah alright. I never really doubted you. The scene transitions to Sarah walking by. There was a flash and a loud screech. Then there was an explosion. When Sarah goes to check it out, there was nothing there but a broken car set on fire. Brandon then walks from across the street. Brandon: ...I didn't do it! Sarah gives an annoyed look. The scene then transitions to Coco working on his car. There is then a flash and a much of noises near by. When Coco pulls out from under the car, the garage is a mess and nobody is there. Brandon then walks past the garage opening. Brandon: ...I didn't do it! Coco gives an angry look. Finally the scene goes over to night where the team pull up to the parking lot of Burger Hut. Coco: What a loooooong day. Sarah: I know right. Brandon: Seems like a regular day to me. Coco: Hey why don't you make yourself useful and get some burgers. Brandon: You sound like I've did something wrong. Sarah: We're just really tired. Brandon: Oh ok. (opens the car door and steps out) Be back soon (closes the door and leaves) Sarah: Alright Coco. You ready? Coco: Huh? Sarah: We have to watch Brandon until he comes back. Coco: Why? Sarah: Because weird things have been happening frenquently and I think Brandon is involved. Coco: Come on Sarah. He's your cousin. Sarah: I know but I don't want him to get into trouble. Coco: Alright fine. Let's sit back and watch people walk in and out of a burger restaurant. It's so much better than monster truck racing or secret agent action movies. Meanwhile in the Burger Hut, Brandon is walking up to the counter. Brandon: Hello? Burger Hut Guy: (sigh) Welcome to Burger Hut. What do you want to consume? Brandon: Umm I'd like to have 3 burgers please. Burger Hut Guy: Coming right up (walks away into the kitchen) Brandon then waits around but then he holds his stomach. Brandon, to self: Oh man... I gotta go. Brandon turns around to person in a red shirt with spiky black hair about to take a bite into a burger. Brandon, tapping red shirt guy: Hey you. The red shirt guy stops, puts the burger down and turns around to face Brandon. Brandon: Hey... umm I have to go for a few but can you tell me if my burgers are ready? The red shirt guy nods. Brandon leaves in a hurry and the red shirt guy prepares to bite into his burger. Burger Hut Guy, coming back from the kitchen: 3 Burgers for the kid in the green jacket! The red shirt guy stops, puts the burger down and turns around to face the Burger Hut Guy. Suddenly Brandon walks right by. Red Shirt Guy: Hey you! Brandon: Me? Red Shirt Guy: Yeah, you're burgers are ready. Brandon: Burgers? Red Shirt Guy: Yeah... Brandon walks up to the counter that the red shirt guy is pointing to and picks up the burgers. Burger Hut Guy: Ok, that will be ''22.50. Brandon opens one of the paper bags and pulls out the burger. He then smells the burger. Burger Hut Guy: Umm kid... Brandon: Yes... Is this... a food item? Burger Hut Guy: Yeah... It's a burger. You eat them. Brandon then slowly bites into the burger. He then pauses in awe. Brandon: This is the most ridiculiously amazing consuming i've ever eaten. Burger Hut Guy: Yeah... It's a burger. Brandon then finishes his burger and then eats the rest of the burgers. Burger Hut Guy: Kid you still have to pay... (Brandon walks off) Hey Kid! Brandon walks back over to the counter. Brandon: Hey are my three burgers ready yet? Burger Hut Guy: Ha Ha real funny. Brandon: What is? Burger Hut Guy: Just pay up. It's 22.50 for the last time. Brandon: Umm ok (reaches into his pocket) Meanwhile outside of the store... Sarah, sitting back in her seat, and Coco, lying on the steering wheel, continue watching the store. Coco: Do we still have to watch? Sarah: Yes Coco... Coco: Yeah well this... this...... this stinks. Brandon then walks out of the store. Sarah, leaning forward: Hey... (looks at Coco starting to fall asleep) Hey! Coco: Huh? Who? What?! Sarah, pointing at Brandon: Look! Coco: Great he left now lets- wait where's the burgers? Brandon then slams down the Omnitrix and turns into an alien that can't be seen. The alien then flies off. Coco: Wait... What? Sarah: Brandon! (to Coco) We have to follow him! Coco: Right! Coco hits the gas and they drive off. Brandon then walks out of the store. Brandon: Well that was weird... (sees them dashing off) Hey guys! You have got to be kidding me! (activates Omnitrix, slams it down and transforms) ASTRO! Astro flies off after them. After a while of chasing, the shadowy alien lands by another Extreme Biker Castle. Coco stops the car and they both get out of the car and run up to the castle. Sarah: An Extreme Biker Castle? What's Brandon doing over here? Coco: Who knows? Let's just find out WHY he's here. They arrive at the Extreme Biker Castle main gate to see a red alien with yellow wings firing green lasers through its eyes at the gate. Sarah: Brandon? Alien, without trying around: You know Brandon? Sarah: Yeah it's me Sarah. Alien: I never heard of you... Sarah: I... I don't understand. Coco: Maybe he's not Brandon. Sarah: But he has to be. There isn't any other transforming people around here. Voice: Hey! They turn around and they see Astro landing behind them. Sarah: Brandon? Astro: Yeah. What's the big idea guys? I know you were mad at me but you didn't have to leave without me. Alien: Brandon 10? Astro turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Yeah? Within a flash, the alien turns into a dark humanoid figure and then turns around and walks toward Brandon. Figure: Hello Tennyson... (figure is revealed to be Brandon) Miss me? Brandon, with a shocked expression on his face: (gasp) No way... Sarah: Wait... What?! Brandon 2: Yes it's me Brandon. After so many years I finally found you again! Brandon: But... But you're me. Brandon 2: Of course not. I only have... your appearance. I assure you I'm not you. Brandon: Wait wait wait. Don't tell... it's Time Travel isn't it? Brandon 2: What? No. Brandon: Aw man... Brandon 2: Surely you recognize me. Or at least know who I am. Brandon: Nope. Brandon 2, after facepalming: Let me jog your memory. 5 years ago. At your labortory. Sarah: Your what? Brandon: Nothing Nothing. (to Brandon 2) Duuuude! Brandon 2: So you DO recall! Brandon, thinking: Hang on a minute... Evil Clone? Brandon Clone: That's right! Well I mean besides the evil section of that statement. Brandon: What are you doing here? At a... Extreme Biker Castle. Or better yet, what are you doing on Earth? Brandon Clone: You see that's a very long story. It all started when I was born... Coco: Yeah, how about you skip all the boring parts? Brandon Clone: Well then... I suppose my "new" story begun when you sent me into the Capture Zone in my mutated alien form. Although I was trapped, I used my new found alien intelligence and abilties to scrap up pieces of a generator to power of portal into reality where I accquired technology to reconstruct an Omnitrix and get back to Earth. Sarah: But you can't get build an Omnitrix out of scrap metal... right? Coco: Yeah... And it doesn't explain how you got the DNA. Brandon Clone: The outline of an Omnitrix isn't hard to figure out when you replaced your "human" DNA with "galvan" DNA. Coco: I never heard of a Galvan. Brandon Clone: That's because they don't exist. Thats why I decided to hack into your Omnitrix's sydol and uptain 10 DNA samples out of 20 from the sending boardcast. Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? Brandon Clone: It means that we both recieved half of what was expected. Since there being two functional Omntrixes in the known universe. Sarah: So what does that mean? Brandon Clone: I came to let you know that I'm turning over a new leaf and I will live in peace with Planet Earth. Brandon: Ok... Sarah: Yeah... Brandon Clone then begins to smirk abit. Coco: He's lying. Brandon Clone: Nonsense! Sarah: How can you tell? Coco: Because everytime Brandon lies, he smirks abit. Brandon: ...I lied abit when I was a kid. Sarah: Yeah I know. Brandon Clone: So you're planning on stopping me? Then get ready for something you never seen before! Brandon Clone then activates his Omnitrix and slaps down an unknown hologram and turns into a big blue moth alien. Brandon Clone: I'd like to see you try and stop me! Coco absorbs the stone wall of the Castle and attempts to strike down Moth Alien. However Moth Alien dodges and flies up above the gate. Sarah then charges up and shoots a beam at Moth Alien but he turns invisible and then reappears. All of a sudden the gate rises and the Extreme Bikers come out. Extreme Biker: It's Brandon 10 and his followers! Extreme Biker 2: Let's get 'em! Sarah: Great... Brandon: Don't worry I got these guys (slaps down Omnitrix and turns into Agilmur) AGILMUR! Two Extreme Bikers attack Agilmur but he jumps over them and kicks them over. One Extreme Biker charges at Agilmur from behind but Sarah catches him in a energy bubble and throws him into a tree. Coco then punches a few of them out and slams two of their heads together. Coco: Taking care of. Brandon, after turning back from Agilmur: Yeah but evil me got away. Sarah: Maybe he's just scared. Brandon: Scared people don't hit you in the head, take your stuff, rob people, become a mutated monster and become super smart just to get revenge on me. Sarah: Well it isn't easy being a clone. Brandon: I think the only person that would know that... is me. The scene then transitions over to the team driving around. Brandon: I should be... I mean he should be around here somewhere. Sarah: Where do you think he is? He could be anywhere. A bunch of people run out of a warehouse yelling in fear. Coco: My guess says that he's in there. Brandon: ...Good guess. They then park, get out of the car and walk over to the warehouse. Sarah: Wait! What if we confuse Brandon with well... Brandon. Coco, thinking: I know. Everytime we run into you, you have to say that you like ponies and rainbows. Brandon: ...Ok first off, I'm not saying that. Second, that is the dumbiest thing ever. Coco: It's genius! Brandon: Just put an X on my forehead or something. Sarah, pulling out market: Like this? (draws X on his forehead) Brandon: What the-! Where did you get a market from anyways? Sarah: I like to stay organized. Brandon: Nevermind I'm sure you'll know who I am. (licks hand and wipes the X off his forehead) Sarah, sighing: fine... As they walk into the warehouse, they step in a puddle and continue walking. The puddle then slimes up and forms into a green slimy humanoid alien. Brandon: Ok let's spilt up. Sarah: But what if- Brandon: It won't happen. Trust me. Sarah: Oh alright. Sarah and Coco walk off one way and Brandon walks off another. Slime Alien lands behind a box near by Sarah and Coco and turns back into Brandon Clone. He then walks out in front of them. Brandon Clone: Don't worry it's just me. Sarah: Didn't you go the other way? Brandon Clone: There was nothing back there so I came over here. Coco: How do we know if you're not the clone? Brandon Clone: Then I shouldn't have taken that dumb X off of my forehead. Coco: Hmm... Brandon Clone, nervously: I like ponies and rainbows? Coco: ... (laughs) Alright you're good. Brandon Clone: Great. They continue walking when Brandon Clone stops and scrolls through his Omnitrix. Brandon walks out and turns over to Brandon Clone in shock. Brandon: Guys look out! Brandon Clone slaps down the Omnitrix and turns into the slime alien again. He shoots at them and goo sticks them to the wall. Brandon Clone: Looks like its just me and you Brandon... (fires acid at Brandon) Brandon dodges the acid and jumps behind a crate. Brandon Clone: Nowhere to hide Tennyson... In a flash, Crusher appears. Crusher: CRUSHER! (picks up the crate and throws it at Slime Alien) Slime Alien melts the crate and fires acid at Crusher. Crusher is hit by the acid in the face and holds his face because of the pain. When Crusher gets over it, he crushes Slime Alien. Slime Alien then turns into Dinosaur Alien and picks up Crusher and throws him into 5 shelves and into a wall. Crusher then turns into Astro and fires energy beams at the Dinosaur Alien. He falls over but turns into a small white alien that multiples into many small white aliens. He then surrounds Astro and releases a sonic scream from each clone which encases Astro in a ball of sound. Astro kneels in pain but quickly turns into Batwing whom is immune to such sounds. He then strikes each clone one by one. Before Batwing can get to the last clone or the original one, they merge into one and turn into purple rock like alien and fires a colorful beam at him. Batwing lands into a pile of boxes and turns into Tick. Tick crawls up some shelves and avoids being shot at by colorful laser beams. Tick then hides out in a tight corner until a flash appears and a blue furry arm grabs Tick and pulls him out. Brandon Clone is now a blue monkey with four arms and eyes. Tick turns into BrandonBot and tazes him into releases him. Monkey Alien then turns into an orange crab like alien and opens its flaps to reveal its large brain so that way it can shock BrandonBot. Before BrandonBot can overload with electricity, he turns into Electrix and absorbs it and fires it back into its brain. The Brain Alien turns into the Moth Alien again and freezes Electrix. Electrix breaks out as Brainiac. Brainiac shocks the Moth Alien using his intellect. The Moth Alien changes into a vine like alien with a red pedal head. He then shoots fire at Brainiac. Brainiac backs off from the fireblasts and turns into Loch Ness. They both shoot their elemental blasts at each other. Plant/Fire Alien: Looks like we are equally matched... Loch Ness: Not a chance! When they stop firing, Loch Ness goes in to strike but turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Wait what? Fire Plant Alien: What's the matter Brandon? Didn't you know that your Omnitrix can't carry out that much transformations. Brandon: I can still take you down. Fire Plant Alien: I'd like to see you try. Fire Plant Alien turns back into Brandon Clone. Brandon Clone: I'm not even going to transform. I can defeat you in any form i chose. Brandon runs up Brandon Clone with a fist prepared. Brandon Clone does the same thing. They both strike at the same time but miss. Brandon's Omnitrix glows yellow and so does Brandon Clone's. Within a big flash, a big ball of energy surrounds them and sends out a shockwave which shatters all the windows in the warehouse and releases the vines covering Sarah and Coco. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon gets up slowly while holding his head. So does Brandon Clone however he is now wearing a red jacket, black jeans and white hair. Brandon Clone, looking at his jacket shelve: No... (looks at his shirt) No... (Looks at his pants) No No No! Brandon: What is it now? Brandon Clone, looks feriously at Brandon: Look what you did you idiot! You messed up my transformation! Now I'm only partial and STILL human. Brandon: And your colors got messed up. Brandon Clone: Years of preperation RUINED and all you notice is the complimentary colors?! Brandon: Well its a good thing you're ruined. No more trouble coming from some look a like of me. Brandon Clone: I'm going to destroy you... (pulls out Omnitrix and activates it however it pauses before slamming it down) Oh thats interesting. Brandon: What is? Brandon Clone: Our Omnitrixes must have synched together during the fight. I now have the other half of the transformations! Brandon, checking his Omnitrix: Whoa, I have new aliens too. Coco: Ok Ok this isn't "Omni-Trade". Sarah: Yeah what's going on? Brandon Clone: During the fight, Brandon re-collected the half of his aliens that I... borrowed. But on the other half, he copied my set into his databanks. Brandon: In other words, I got new aliens! Brandon Clone: And I can destroy you with even more transformations! Suddenly Brandon Clone's Omnitrix tries into dust. Brandon Clone: What?! No! This is IMPOSSIBLE! Sarah: Look who has a superior Omnitrix now. Coco, after absorbing the floor: You owe me some burgers clone. Brandon Clone backs away nervously. He then makes a run for it but runs into a wall and knocks himself out. Brandon: So much for more intelligent. Later, the alien police come and take Brandon Clone away to prison. Sarah: So what are you going to do now Brandon? Brandon: I guess I'm going to have to get you guys some burgers. Coco: And what about those aliens? Brandon: I guess its only HERO TIME! Meanwhile at the space prison... Brandon Clone is locked up in his cell. Brandon Clone: Those fools! I will show them once and for all who is superior! Prison Guard: SUPPER TIME! (shoves an unseen food item in the shape of a burger through the slot) Brandon Clone: ... Could it be? (goes over to the unseen burger shaped food only for it to be revealed as a slimey grey meat) Curses! One day... One day... I will get my hands on you Brandon Tennyson! But first I need to get my hands (grabs the tray and throws it against the wall) A BURGER!!!!!!! Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Burger Hut Guy *Red Shirt Teen *News Boardcaster *Space Police Agent *Space Police Prison Guard Aliens Used By Brandon *Astro (x2) *Agilmur *Crusher *Batwing *Tick *BrandonBot *Electrix *Brainiac *Loch Ness By Brandon's Clone *Dinosaur Alien (x2) *Ray Alien *Moth Alien (x2) *Slime Alien (x2) *Sonic Alien *Laser Alien *Monkey Alien *Brain Alien *Plant Fire Alien Villains *Brandon Clone *Extreme Bikers Trivia *This is the first time in Brandon 10 where a canon alien species is mentioned. *All of Brandon's current aliens (except 10 X) were used in this episode. *Brandon would have gained 20 aliens in the first episode of Alien Force but Brandon Clone hacked the sybol and recieved half of that leaving Brandon with 10 aliens. *The Burger Hut makes its first appearance. *All of the other aliens make their first appearances by Brandon Clone Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2